1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for preventing the speed of a motor vehicle from exceeding a particular value. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for preventing selected users from driving a vehicle above a particular speed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,949 to Hahn et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,915 to Purland et al., a vehicle speed limiting device is a device that enables the owner or input user of a vehicle, such as a car, a truck, a bus or all-terrain vehicle, to set a maximum speed value that must not be exceeded. The device prevents selected users from driving a vehicle above a particular speed while allowing other users to drive the vehicle with no or less speed restriction. One possible use of this device is for parents to limit the speed at which their children can drive a vehicle. This device can alternatively be used by car/truck rental companies to control the speed at which their rental units are driven.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,996 to Berstis, the control software of the onboard engine computer is modified to perform speed limitation. Installation of such a speed limiting devices requires reprogramming the onboard computer to install vehicle specific control software. On the car market right now, each car manufacturer and each car model have their own control software. Reprogramming the engine computer is thus model specific. Knowledge of and access to the specific control software is mandatory to create a new modified software with the speed limiting feature. These systems are appropriate to factory installation but may be less suitable for third-party installation or plug-in products.
Previously disclosed speed limiting systems allow the input user to program user specific speed limits. An appropriate user interface is thus needed to allow the user to enter the specific speed limit value. Typical user interfaces includes a display and a keyboard to program the speed limit value. Speed limit programming is restricted by means of password. Such a user interface may be bulky and may use considerable space in the vehicle's dashboard.
There is thus a need for a speed limiting system that overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned concerns.